


I didn't mind

by lasttoknow



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: F/M, dead bilbo, fem bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasttoknow/pseuds/lasttoknow
Summary: A poem (which I am not good at) about the quest to Erebor.





	I didn't mind

I was a lonely hobbit,  
Last in a large hole  
Till a wizard arrived  
And then dwarves I survived,  
Though loud and boisterous you were  
But I didn't mind

Nor did I  
When you mocked me  
For all the things I did wrong,  
Though the list is rather long  
Which grows daily  
But I didn't mind

As I was new  
And very pathetic  
Yet the others were nice,  
And helped in a vice  
The trolls proved that  
But I didn't mind

In Rivendale my friends  
Were quite rude indeed  
They broke tables and chairs  
(And Bombur the stairs)  
And were mean to me  
But I didn't mind

The Misty Mountains  
And their monstrous giants  
Made you hate me more,  
Then we fell through the floor  
Had a riddle game too  
But I didn't mind

After a daring escape,  
After another chase  
After a fight,  
And a flight  
You gave me a hug  
And I didn't mind

For if I were you  
With someone like me  
I would doubt me too  
And after the rescue,  
You were nicer  
And I didn't mind

A skinchanger  
Did reveal my secret  
That I was not a lad,  
The others were mad  
Yet you were nicer still,  
And I didn't mind

Through Mirkwood we travelled,  
Moral so low  
Spiders we slew  
Elves caught you  
The others as well  
But I didn't mind

For you were safe and whole  
Happy to see me  
There's always a back door  
And we fell threw the floor  
(The less said about barrels the better)  
But I didn't mind

Nor did I when I had a cold  
For you were fine  
Though you fretted like a mother  
But not over any other  
Staying by my side  
And I didn't mind

By Dale we saw  
The desolation of Smaug  
You gave up too soon,  
We had to wait for the moon  
Then face a dragon  
But I didn't mind

Once that mess was over  
And the dragon far gone,  
I watched as you fell  
In the gold you now dwell  
And as armies waited for you  
But I didn't mind

As I knew how to keep  
My family safe  
And the one who said he loved me,  
For I had the key  
Or the Arkenstone  
And I didn't mind

As you held me above  
The ground far bellow  
I new I deserved it,  
And I admit  
It still hurt  
But I didn't mind

Nor did I  
When I saw you face your foe,  
And fall  
To stall  
With my body between you  
And I didn't mind

 

But you did


End file.
